


shakespearswishes

by alwaysaesthetic



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaesthetic/pseuds/alwaysaesthetic
Summary: A Poem...And Many More...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Thou Shan't

**Author's Note:**

> Mine And Only Mine

Thou shan't strode through the thick possibilities of a new today. 

One that must only show once a sunrise shines over the peaks of yesterdays land. 

A centuries land. 

That is where I shall go, where the butterflies and birds who shan't and shake bravely with the wind and run towards the heavens portal, it is where magic was not only half made (the other by night) but where it can truly and in any way now be seen. 

It is where from now on you must shield your delicate human and galaxy like eyes because magic can steal and you must protect my dear. 

Always protect.


	2. Thy Hand Is Not Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thy Hand Will Not Copy  
> Thy Hand Will Not Lie

With thy hand in which thee choke an innocent sword...

we shall kiss the wind...

and wave to the sun...

we'll clasp hands as innocents...

and let the world fall to echoes of our metal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book That Inspired Poem is Written By Me And Available On My Wattpad: @ aadilxha


	3. We Shall Be And Be Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌓💕

We shall not fade  
We shall not let our past be disappointed  
I shall not let my fears begin to destroy the rest  
I shall not let us fade to the foam of a waterfall  
Let us keep us here  
Cause if the world allows it then we shall

**Author's Note:**

> Thou Shan't Steal Like The Sun My Dear...


End file.
